


Losing What Was Found

by oikawa_goldentrash (Bunnymama)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnymama/pseuds/oikawa_goldentrash
Summary: Oikawa is a brilliant neurosurgeon, who lost his passion for surgery years ago. All he does now is paperwork, but a certain peds fellow is determined to change that.





	Losing What Was Found

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first fanfic since 2014 and first fanfic ever posted on here. I hope you don't cringe too much! 
> 
> June is the worst time to be doing this (bc exams and stuff), so I can't promise to update regularly.

Five glasses clink against each other in the air, each of them getting emptied in one swift within the next moment. Oikawa tries not to choke as the alcohol sets his throat on fire. The bar is not so crowded today, he notices just before a waitress comes around their table and asks if they want anything else. It must be because it’s fucking Tuesday. No sane person drinks in the middle of the week.

Oikawa clicks his tongue after realizing he just basically insulted himself.

„Five more shots of these, please.“ Hanamaki shouts so the waitress could hear him against the loud music. She nods and leaves with the empty glasses settled on her tray.

„Who’s idea was to invite Kindaichi anyway? He’s an intern!“ Matsukawa asks, cheeks and ears already bright red. Hanamaki laughs at his friend, though he’s aware he probably doesn’t look any better. If not worse.

„The _best_ intern,“ a little-too-rough slap lands on Kindaichi’s shoulder, as he mutters an embarrassed thank you in response to Oikawa’s praise. „I heard you wanted to pursue cardio,“ there’s a pause before Oikawa speaks up again, this time in a dramatic tone, „What a shame, you could be an excellent neuro.“

„You’re full of shit, Oikawa.“ Iwaizumi says with a flat face, and Oikawa must think hard to remember why he started dating Iwaizumi in the first place. „Stop luring these innocent kids into becoming your hoes.“

„ _Rude!_ If you ever happen to lie on my table, Iwa-chan, I will shave your eyebrows along with your hair. Don’t you fuck with me!“ It’s quite comical, Iwaizumi thinks, because the two of the are indeed fucking.

„And I will fire your ass,“ Hanamaki says with a proud face, though it looks more smug to Oikawa.

„Yeah, right. Sorry, _chief,_ “ the voice has a hint of mockery in it, but Hanamaki doesn’t notice. Or he just doesn’t care.

The new drinks finally arrive, brought by a different waiter, and no one hesitates to take one in their hand. „To Makki, the chief of surgery!“ Matsukawa shouts and everyone nods before they repeat in unison.

_„To the chief of surgery!“_

The drinks disappear as fast as they came.

 

It’s almost four in the morning when they decide to leave. They parted ways with Matsukawa first, then Hanamaki. Kindaichi left at around midnight, wanting to get some sleep before starting his shift at five. Interns‘ schedule was tough, Oikawa knew that very well.

Many year ago, he used to be one too, afterall. It was exhausting to say the least. Starting at ungodly hours, when it was still dark outside, and not leaving the facility for a few days wasn’t uncommon at all. Oikawa soon realized that there was no point in going home after a 36 hours shift, if he were to come back in another 12 hours anyway. So he kept all his toiletries in the locker, took showers there and slept in on-call rooms.

Not that he minded, Oikawa was enjoying himself. Being always in the hospital was an advantage, he always got to snatch the best cases. Sometimes his attendings had to force him to go home after not sleeping for a few days, yet Oikawa always wanted to stay, claiming that the little naps he took gave him enough energy to function properly. And he wasn’t the only one who lived this way.

Ah, interns are always so hyped up about everything, they reminded him of puppies. Kindaichi wasn’t any different.

“Hey, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa gave Iwaizumi’s hand, one that was laced with his, a squeeze to get his attention. Most of the alcohol effects wore off of them already, as they were now walking through the cold night. “How was your intern year? Did you also literally live in the hospital?”

“No?”

Oikawa snorted. Of course, Iwaizumi must have been the type of an intern who got his shit together. The type that managed to eat properly, meet with friends occasionally, probably work-out and still perform well at work. “Yeah, sounds like you.”

“Well, living in a hospital for free does sound like _you_.”

“Ha?! Excuse you, I did have my place, but it was-“ Oikawa cuts his own sentence in the middle and releases a deep breath. A shit-eating grin then spreads across his face. “No wonder that I’m the head of neuro and you’re just a peds fellow.”

“You want to sleep on the streets tonight, am I right?”

“No, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa exclaimed as he clung to the latter’s arm. “I’m just teasing you. You’re the best and, more importantly, the cutest peds fellow out there. I swear!”

Iwaizumi doesn’t respond, but his mouth stretches into a closed smile at his lover’s words.

 

Matsukawa, Hanamaki and Iwaizumi started their internship program the same year. The first two even went to the same med school before that. But just before residency, Matsukawa realised that surgery isn’t for him and switched fields to psychiatry. It must’ve been a difficult decision for him to make, but from the way Matsukawa seemed now, he doesn’t regret it. They all got offers for various fellowship programs around Japan, but in the end, they stayed in the hospital that they somehow happened to grow fond of.

Oikawa joined them later on, as an attending already. The hospital was looking for a new head of neuro, when the previous one retired, and just a few days after the interview he got a call. That was two years ago. It was weird at first, Oikawa not wanting to take on many cases, doing the paperwork mostly which everyone seemed to hate. They questioned his skills at first but got used to it eventually, especially after Hanamaki doing research on Oikawa’s background. There was no room for any doubts.

Apparently, Oikawa did his residency program in one of the best hospitals in Tokyo, where he stayed as an attending for some time. Iwaizumi always wondered why he left, moreover to somewhere like Miyagi, but Oikawa always brushed him off with a waving hand.

He used to take all the “lost cases”, some of them even ending up successfully. Media and press were all over him, giving him nicknames such as Miracle Maker or Neuro God. There was a note, however, about Oikawa being suspended from practicing medicine for some time, about one year before he applied for the position.

Even back in residency, he was the first one to get a solo surgery. And getting a first solo surgery was a big deal. He still remembers it as if it were yesterday.

It was another busy morning, when the chief, Ushijima, called him to his office. Oikawa silently cursed, thinking that they were about to send him home once again. Just when he was about to scrub in on a face transplant, that he dreamt of since forever.

“Come in,” a deep voice granted him access a moment after Oikawa knocked on the door.

“Chief? You wanted to speak to me?”

“Ah, yes, Oikawa,” Ushijima motioned him to sit down, and Oikawa did. “You are in your second year of residency, am I right?”

“Yes, chief,” he nodded. Ushijima didn’t offer him any tea or coffee, which meant he wouldn’t stay for long. Brief as always, he thought.

“Good. Mr. Yamaguchi’s open appendectomy is scheduled for the day after tomorrow. It’s yours now.”

Oikawa almost jumped out of his seat and hugged his boss. To his own good, he knew better than that and settled for a full 90° bow. “T-thank you, chief!”

Honestly, Oikawa thought the solo surgery would be Tendou’s. Sure, Oikawa was way more enthusiastic and hard-working than the latter, but if he were to compare, Tendou was better, in a way.

Oikawa’s said fellow resident had this insane yet amazing sense for surgeries, the one Oikawa or anyone else could never dream of. Those instincts were almost always proven to be right. His hands worked smoothly during surgeries as if he did it every day. Oikawa never saw him panic or look helpless. It annoyed him to say the least.

But Ushijima chose him. So Oikawa did all his homework and studied the hell out of the procedure, even if it was a basic one. This time he couldn’t hesitate even in the slightest, not if he was the lead surgeon and his colleagues were watching.

Easier said than done. Oikawa felt incredible pressure, standing on the right side of the table for the very first time. Sure, there was an attending in the OR with him to make sure that everything goes smoothly, but she wouldn’t interfere unless the patient was literally dying.

This is supposed to be one of the best days of his life, so why does he feel like throwing up, he wonders. The spectator sitting in the gallery, mostly his fellow residents and a few interns, don’t make it any easier.

“Ten blade.” His hands are shaking as he takes the said scalpel, and Oikawa would slap both of his cheeks to calm the fuck down, but his gloves must stay sterile, so he doesn’t.

Oikawa repeats the steps in his head over and over again, as if he could forget them if he didn’t. Lanz incision. Cut through abdominal fascias. Spread the muscles. Cut the peritoneum. Don’t perforate the appendix. _Don’t perforate the bloody appendix!_

He is so damn careful during the operation, double checking every incision and every stitch, making sure he hasn’t hit any major artery or that the suture holds in place, that the usually 30-minute surgery turns into a 2-hour one. The attending is already getting restless as Oikawa finally closes up.

It is a success nevertheless.


End file.
